lostpediafandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Облик грядущего
| НазваниеОригинал=The Shape of Things to Come | Номер_Сезона=4 | Номер_Эпизода=9 | Дата_Показа=24 апреля 2008 года | Будущее=Бен | Флэшбэк= | День=99 | Автор= Брайан К. Вон Дрю Годдар | Режиссер = Джек Бендер | СпециальноПриглашены= | Актеры= | ТакжеСнимались= | Транскрипция = Сценарий | Транскрипция2 = }} - девятая серия четвертого сезона, которую показали на телеэкранах США 24 апреля 2008 года. Джек находит труп доктора Рэя на пляже. Мы узнаём как Саид начал работать на Бена. Синопсис На пляже Джек принимает антибиотики от заболевания кишечника. К нему подходит Кейт и спрашивает, нет ли у него предположений, почему Десмонд и Саид не вернулись с корабля. В этот момент мы слышим лай Винсента и крик Бернарда, который зовет на помощь. Когда все туда прибежали, они увидели чье-то мертвое тело у берега в воде. Пока Джек и Бернард вытаскивали его оттуда, подбежал Дэниэл и заявил, что это их корабельный доктор. Его горло было перерезано. Дэниэл частично починил спутниковый телефон, и этого хватило, чтобы связаться с кораблем на азбуке Морзе. Он спросил: "что случилось с доктором?" и получил определенный ответ. Он начинает врать Джеку по поводу сообщения, утверждая, что в нём: "друзья в порядке. Вертолет будет на следующее утро". Но ему не повезло, Бернард тоже знал азбуку Морзе и смог уличить его во лжи. Со слов Бернарда в реальном ответе было следующее - "о чем вы говорите? доктор в порядке". Под давлением обозленного Джека Дэниэл признался, что корабль не планировал вообще спасать кого-либо с острова. Это достаточно сильно повлияло на Джека, он сильно расстроился и отпустил его, и у него снова заболел живот. В казармах Алекс схватила группа из 5 наемников с корабля во главе с Мартином Кими. Они сняли с нее повязку, когда подобрались к акустическому барьеру. Ей приказали деактивировать барьер, и после упомнания о том, что у выживших есть ребенок, она отключила его. В лагере Локка - Сойер, Локк и Херли играли в “Риск”, когда внезапно зазвонил телефон. Локк поднял трубку и услышал компьютерный голос повторающий “Код 14J”. Тем временем Бен играл на пианино, когда к нему вломились Локк и Сойер, начав спрашивать что значит этот код. под огнем, зовет Клэр]] Бен взволновался, узнав о коде, он открыл сидение пианино и вытащил дробовик (который кинул Сойеру), и когда они вернулись в дом Локка он немедленно начал баррикадировать и закрывать все двери и окна. На вопросы Локка о том, что происходит Бен выпалил: “Они здесь”. Сойер попытался забрать Клэр в забаррикадированный дом, несмотря на предупреждения Бена не выходить наружу. После того как он вышел, началась стрельба из-за деревьев, противника видно не было. Трое человек выбежавших на шум рядом с Сойером были застрелены, включая Дуга и Джерома. Сойер умудрился увернуться от этого шквального огня и начал палить из своего пистолета, одновременно побежав к дому Клэр. В этот момент наемники выстрелили из РПГ, подорвав ее дом. Затем внезапно стрельба прекратилась. Сойер, разгребая развалины дома, нашел еле живую Клэр, но в сознании и очевидно не пострадавшую. Он ее подхватил и побежал назад в дом, где Бен снова предупредил никого не впускать, включая Сойера. Но Херли не мог этого допустить и разбил сидением окно, в результате Сойер и Клэр смогли пролезть через него. Сразу после этого все услышали звонок в дверь, Сойер ее разблокировал и открыл. На пороге был Майлс с рацией, он сказал что наемники дали ее ему. Бен сразу же отказался разговаривать с ними, пока не услышал, что они взяли в заложники Алекс. В результате этих обстоятельств, он сразу же изменил своего решение и выхватил рацию. Кими посоветовал выглянуть в восточное окно, где он стоял для того, чтобы побеседовать. После того как Бен заявил ему, что знает об Уганде и о том, кем Кими был, тот отбросил формальности и вытащил Алекс, держа ее на прицеле. Он потребовал, чтобы Бен вышел из парадной двери и пообещал, что никто в доме не пострадает. Тот отказался и сделал встречное предложение, потребовав чтоб наемники убирались отсюда и забыли об острове. Кими предупредил Бена, что через 10 секунд, если тот невыйдет, он убьет Алекс и начал считать. Бен заявил, что Алекс для него ничего не значит, так он забрал ее от "сумашедшей женщины", и что она была только пешкой, добровольно пожертвовавшей себя делу защиты острова. Эти слова для Алекс были шокирующими. До того как досчитать до одного, Кими застрелил ее в голову, оставив Бена на полуслове в полном шоке. Бен пробормотал: “Он изменил правила”, и быстро бросился в секретную комнату в стене дома (мы ее видели в эпизоде 4x03) и исчезнул там, до того как Сойер смог его остановить. Раньше, чем остальные смогли что-либо сделать, Бен открыл другую секретную дверь. Стены были сделаны из камня и похоже, на двери были вырезаны какого-то рода иероглифы. Интерьер комнаты не был показан, за исключением желтого света исходящего из нее. Чуть позже (теперь ночью) мы видим Бена в грязи. Он приказал всем бежать до деревьев по его команде. Тут послышался шум и внезапно появился Монстр, намного больший в размерах, чем когда мы его видели в предыдущих сериях. Он погромыхал в лагере и затем направился к деревьям. Оттуда мы слышим крики и, судя по всему, он напал на наемников в лесу. После того как Монстр ушел, Бен возглавил эвакуацию из казарм с Клэр, Аароном, Херли, Сойером, Майлсом, собой и Локком, единственных выживших после нападения наемников и монстра. Бен ненадолго остался с трупом Алекс и позже присоеденился к членам группы. Сойер, заметно растроенный, решил покинуть ее и направиться на пляж, забрав с собой Майлса, Клэр и Аарона. Он также попытался захватить с собой Херли, но Локк наставил на него пушку и потребовал Херли остаться с ним и Беном, веря в то что тот приведет их прямо к хижине Джейкоба для дальнейших инструкций. Сойер и Локк держали друг друга на прицеле, но Херли попросил обоих убрать свое оружие и остался с Локком и Беном. Флэшфорвард Бенжамин Лайнус просыпается в шоке с раскрытым ртом, лежащим посреди пустыни Сахары в длинной куртке с капюшоном с логотипом Дхармы и именем Халливакс на ней. На правой руке глубокий порез. Он садится и его начинает тошнить. Внезапно к нему подъезжают два вооруженных бедуина на лошадях. Бен спрашивает их, говорят ли он по английски, и когда не получает ответа, начинает пытаться заговорить по арабски, а затем по турецки, но они продолжают молчать. Один из бедуинов, обыскивая Бена, наткнулся на что-то в его кармане. Бен мгновенно поворачивается, наносит удар, выхватывает его автомат и пристреливает второго на лошади. Первый выдавливает из себя “сдаюсь”, и Бен подмечает - “Так ты говоришь по английски”. Затем он бьет его прикладом винтовки, связывает веревкой руки и уезжает на одной из их лошадей. Бен останавливается в отеле Тозер в Тунисе. Портье его спрашиваает, в первый раз ли он в Тунисе, и он заверяет ее, что он был здесь раньше, хотя это и было давно. Он представился как Дин Мориарти и заявил, что он “VIP” гость. Бен также попросил портье назвать текущую дату, которая оказалась октябрем 21го. Бен предположил, что год 2005-ый, и немного удивленная портье это подтвердила. Тут он замечает по теливизору Саида, окруженного прессой, который пытается смыться от них и только “хочет спокойно похоронить свою жену”. IВ Тикрите, Ираке, Бен появляется из-за плаката с брендом “Пресса” и спотыкается о ступеньки по пути на крышу. Он достает камеру с зумом из сумки и фотографирует человека, наблюдающего за похоронами жены Саида - Надии. Саид заметил Бена, который увидев это, ринулся вниз с лестницы. Но ему не повезло (хотя возможно, он этого и ждал), Саид успевает его перехватить и прижимает к земле, думая что он из папарацци. На вопросы Саида, что он тут делает, Бен заявляет, что попапал в Ирак из Сирии. После наводящего вопроса Саида, Бен рассказывает ему, что покинул остров на яхте Десмонда – Элизабет и приплыв по курсу на Фиджи, отправился сюда на самолете. Он также предположил, что один из людей в процессии, тот самый Ишмаель Бакир, который был послан Чарльзом Уидмором, чтобы убить его жену в Лос-Анджелесе. Она была убита на углу Ла Бреи и Санта-Моники 5 днями ранее. Саид клянеться прикончить Ишмаеля. Бен наблюдает за Бакиром в кафе, но теряет его извиду и слепо идет по аллее, ища его впереди себя. Однако Ишмаель в одной из подворотен застает Бена в расплох и под дулом пистолета пытается выяснить, почему Бен за ним следит. Бен объясняет Ишмаелю, что он ему нужен, чтобы оправить сообщение Уидмору. Однако сзади появляется Саид и стреляет несколько раз в Бакира, продолжая палить даже, когда в обойме кончились патроны. Бен пытается ему втолковать, что лучше не превращать свое горе в злобу и ненависть, но Саид хочет возмездия, спрашивая “Кто следующий?” Бен заявляет, что то что он делает - это его жизнь, и он не хочет втягивать Саида. Но тот стоит на своем, и Бен таки соглашается, обещая связаться с ним позже, затем он уходит с довольной улыбкой на лице. Позже ночью, в Лондоне, Бен выбирается из такси и входит в здание. Он обхитрил портье, уверив что у него назначена прямая встреча с мистером и миссис Кедрик в апартаметах 4E, но вместо этого он взламывает замок лифта и входит в пентхаус. Здесь он находит спальню Чарльза Уидмора. Бен, одетый во всё черное, входит когда Уидмор уже начал ложиться спать с бутылкой Скотча на кровати. Уидмор во всём белом, говоривший раньше с британским акцентом, отвечает в этот раз, используя австралийски акцент “Когда начались кошмары”. Бен заявляет, что не может убить его и обвиняет Уидмора в убийстве своей дочери. Оба пытаются доказывать, кто несет за всё это ответственность, и Бен клянется убить его дочь, Пенелопу, и принести ему столько же боли. Уидмор заявляет, что знает кто такой Бен на самом деле, что он все отнял у него. Бен говорит, что тот зря "изменил правила". Уидмор клянется, что Бен никогда не сможет найти его дочь и что он хочет свой остров назад. В ответ Бен утверждает, что он никогда его не найдет, и что охота началась. Интересные факты Общие * Лого Дхармы на верхней части меховика, который надет на Бена в будущем еще покажут в сериале. Оно состоит из концетрических кругов, окружающих неизвестный объект. ** Лого выглядит как хорошо известный кельтский символ "Трискель", окруженный спиралью. Возможно он как-то связан с временной константой, так как трискель и спираль символизируют реинкарнацию. **На меховой куртке можно также увидеть нашивку с именем "Халливакс" на левой части куртки. ** Скриншоты Бена в куртке * Бэн говорит на арабском и турецком. Он спросил бедуинов, говорят ли они на других языках, чтобы с ними договориться. * Один из бедуинов заметил, что рядом с Беном нет никаких следов. Другой ответил “Откуда он пришел? С неба?” * Бутылка с пилюлями которую открыл Джэк называлась “Амоксилин”, распространенный антибиотик. * Был введен код безопасности для ограждения - 1623, но не повернута ручка, как результат, сработала автоматизированная система раннего оповещения об угрозе, которая сделала звонок в дом Бена и автоматическим женским голосом сообщила - "код 14J." * Флэшфорвард Бена был в октябре 2005го – спустя год и 1 месяц после аварии рейса ошеаник 815. *Фамилия Кими судя по всему Мартин. * После того как Джон успокоил Сойера, тем что он не ранит Херли заплакал Аарон, звукооператоры использовали тот же аудио-звук, который применяли в Jim Cramer's Mad Money sound board. * Когда Сойер спасал Клэр из развалин, она ошиблась приняв его за Чарли * Наемники носят с собой Мультикамуфляж, продвинутые армейские штаны, созданные для американской армии и Crye Precision, американской компанией. Интересные факты *Десмонд и Майкл не появлялись в этом эпизоде. Сун и Джин появлялись, но бездействовали. * Три второстепенных персонажа убитые во время атаки сыграны Шёном Дугласоб Хобаном (Дуг), Джимом Мацарелла (Джером) и Л. Дакотой (Блондинка, попавшая под пулю, не упоминавшаяся в сериале по имени). Дубли и ошибки * Версия "Риска" в который играли Херли, Сойер и Локк "расширенное" издание 2005 года. * Множество арабских диалогов, включая трансляцию новостей и вывески в Тунисе и Ираке ошибочны. Буквы не связаны как надо, словно они не зависят друг от друга(как результат они не формируют слов). Более того, даже если бы они были связаны, многие из них всё равно не формируют никаких правильных слов. Например в имени Саида отсутствуют некоторые буквы и есть несоотвествующие + они расположены в неправильном порядке. Пересечение сюжетных линий * Укрупненные глаза Бена показаны, когда тот очнулся в пустыне в Тунисе . * Алекс используют в качестве разменной пешки за Бена * Хёрли, Локк и Сойер играют в "Риск". * Бен Говорит "Он изменил правила" * У Бена, в сидении от пианино спрятано ружье. * Алекс берут в заложники. * Тревожный код периметра безопасности - 1623. * Алекс убита также как и три второстепенных персонажа. * В финальной сцене, свет и тень пополам разделяют лица Бена и Уидмора. * Сойер назвал Хёрли "Маленьким Трусишкой" и сказал, что небо еще не упало. * Бен пытался блефовать, что Алекс для него ничего не значит, а итогом стал выстрел. * Саид сказал, что искал Надию 8 лет. * Бен сыграл на чувствах Саида и заставил его работать на себя убийцей. Cultural references * On the Road: Dean Moriarty is the name of the "hero" of Jack Kerouac's novel. * Sherlock Holmes: Moriarty is also the surname of Professor Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes' best known antagonist and mathematical genius. * Moby Dick: The man Sayid executes is named Ishmael, which was also the name of the narrator in Herman Melville's novel. ** Ishmael is also the name of a wise talking gorilla in Daniel Quinn's trilogy of Ishmael, The Story of B, My Ishmael ** Ishmael is also a biblical name. He was Abraham's first son, who was born not of his wife, but of her servant, whom he had also married. Ishmael's half-brother was Issac, who was the father of Jacob. * Exodus 2:3: "But when she could hide him no longer, she got him a wicker basket and covered it over with tar and pitch. Then she put the child into it and set it among the reeds by the bank of the Nile." In the biblical text, Jochebed, mother of Moses (Aaron's brother), hid Moses in a basket to protect her son from the Pharoah's order to drown all of the Hebrew children. In "The Shape of Things To Come", Aaron is placed in a basket to be shielded from what we have been told is Widmore's order to kill everyone on the Island. Moses and Aaron follow Jacob in the Judeo-Christian prophetic line. (Exodus 2:3 - 23 ) * The Shape of Things to Come : The name of the episode is also the name of a book by H.G. Wells which is written in the form of a history book from the future. * Sawyer calls Hurley Chicken Little. This refers to the old fable about a chicken who believes the sky is falling (indicating a belief in imminent disaster). * The Time Traveller's Wife: Doctor Kendrick is the name of the main character's MD in the book. * Prelude in C Sharp Minor. Ben is playing this piece from Sergei Rachmaninoff on the piano, right before the phone call. Some British publications include the title The Burning of Moscow or The Day of Judgement. * A CHRISTMAS CAROL: Ben appears in Widmore's bedroom, in the early hours of the morning just as the spirits of Christmas Past, Present and Future appear in Scrooge's bedroom. Widmore's bed is similar to the Victorian style bed that Scrooge sleeps in and Ben says...'Wake up Charles' possibly a reference to Charles Dickens, author of A Christmas Carol. Literary techniques * Three background survivors are killed in the initial attack on the camp. * Hurley repeats an old line of his, "We're all gonna die," though this was shown in an ironic sense as it was said before it was revealed that he was talking about a game of Risk. and * Jack takes a pill, which he says he "prescribed for himself," while Kate looks on suspiciously. This foreshadows Jack's pill addiction and attempt to self-prescribe after he gets rescued. *Jack asks why the message said, "The doctor is fine," when he is actually dead. Jack is a doctor who is becoming sick but says he is okay. Анализ сюжета *Кими и его люди напали на Барраки. F-Миссии *Бен получает тактические комманды, если Барраки в блокаде. Лидерство *Кими казнил Алекс. Преступления *Способности Бена вызывать, направлять и контролировать Монстра закончили блокаду. Лидерство *Локк и Сойер поссорились с кем пойдет Херли. Лидерство. Спорничество Отсылки эпизода *Когда Бен появился в пустыне, на нем была меховая куртка с именем Халливакс. *У Чарльза Уидмора был стакан от МакКатчин Скотч виски пока он разговаривал с Беном. 3x08 *Бен использовал один из своих поддельных паспортов. 4x03 *Бен сказал Майлсу, что кажется маловероятным, что тот получит свои 3.2 миллиона долларов после нападения на Барраки. 4x04 *Саид, спросив Бена "Кто следующий", предопределил свою роль наемного убийцы Бена. 4x03 *Локк обвинил Бена в лжи, когда он сказал что не знает, что это за Монстр из дыма. 4x02 *Бен знает, что Херли видел хижину Джейкоба после его ошибки в джунглях. 4x02 *Масляная картина в спальне Чарльза Уидмора Черная скала, который можно было увидеть на Southfield's аукционе ''Black Rock'' ledger. 4x05 Вопросы, оставшиеся без ответа Флэшфорвард В пустыне * Как Бен попал в пустыню? * Как Бен поранил свою руку? * Почему Бен в одежде Дхармы? * Зачем Дхарме меховые куртки на тропическом острове? * Что за логотип Дхармы на меховой куртке Бена? * Почему Бен неуверен какой сейчас год? В Тирките * Был ли Измаэль Бакир на самом деле причастен к смерти Нади, или он был всего лишь инструментом Бена, чтобы завербовать Саида? Уидмор * Почему Бен не может убить Уидмора? * Какие кошмары преследуют Уидмора? * Почему Уидмор так уверен что бен не найдет Пенни? * Какие правила изменились? * Почему Уидмор утверждает что это его остров? * Какая связь и отношения между Беном и Уидмором? (Похоже на то, что они очень хорошо друг друга знают) На острове * Что делал Бен в своей секретной комнате? * Кто убил Рэя, почему? * Почему из сообщения с корабля утверждается что Рэй впорядке? * Кто написал иероглифы на стенах в бункере бена, и что они значат? * Почему Бен считает, что Локку необходимо выжить? * Почему Бен утверждает, что люди которые за ним гонятся, не рискнут его ранить? Ссылки *